1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to online computer software applications, such as online computer games and online gaming, and more specifically to the testing of such online computer software applications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles, entertainment systems, desktop, laptop, and notebook computers, portable devices, etc.
An online game is a game played over a computer network, typically the Internet. Online games allow players (also referred to herein as users) who are physically remote from each other, often in different parts of the world, to participate in the same game. As such, many online games comprise multi-user systems, which are often built using a client/server model, such as web servers.